<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jessie part 2: Freeze! In the name of Ditto! by Hydrathos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331867">Jessie part 2: Freeze! In the name of Ditto!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos'>Hydrathos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Fuck Ton of Cum, Blow Jobs, Boob job, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cum Inflation, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Excessive Amounts of Come, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forest Sex, Horse cock, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Is it come sharing if a ditto transforms?, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Magic Cock, Manhandling, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, cock bulge, excessive amounts of cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Jenny gets an assignment to go into Prasinium forest to find a stolen Ditto. She stumbles across both the Ditto and the thief, but things quickly get out of hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessie/Rapidash, Kairiky | Machamp/Musashi | Jessie, Officer Jenny/Machamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jessie part 2: Freeze! In the name of Ditto!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelMyFlow/gifts">FeelMyFlow</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request by Feel_the_flow!</p>
<p>I've been experimenting with writing style and length, so this one should be quite the treat for all you readers out there! Hope you like it ;)</p>
<p>You guys probably notice that this is longer than my earlier works, and that's thanks to Feel_the_flow, who has been giving me great feedback and beta read this!</p>
<p>(Also, I have a Hentai Foundry account set up, and I'd appreciate it if you guys comment stuff there too, since I'm just starting out as an author and I welcome the feedback)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Officer Jenny had been asked to head off to Prasinium forest, known for its immense size and dense foliage. She was wearing the standard issued uniform, a tight navy skirt that went half way down her thighs with a jaket of the same colour that had a sky blue triangle from her shoulders to her golden belt buckle wrapped around her waist. She had her sleeves rolled up like most other Jennys, the red of the cuffs contrasting with the blue outfit. Jenny looked at the edge of the forest, analyzing it to find the best entrance. Despite it being quite large, taking up enough space for at least 4 small towns and still having space between them, it was a largely untouched area. New pokemon trainers never went through, and by the time they would have strong enough pokemon, they would be far away from here. This meant that the pokemon here were more wild than usual, and more vicious. However, the head Officer Jenny had told her that as long as she didn’t go too far in, she should be safe.</p>
<p>And Jenny believed her. There were some recently disturbed bushes she spotted, and her almond brown eyes twinkled in excitement when she found some indents in the ground obviously made from boots. She pushed away the leaves of a large fern to make sure she was right, and what she found was a small plastic leaf around the length of her middle finger. It was admittedly realistic, but as a police woman she was trained to find clues to solve the case she was on, which at the moment was about a missing Ditto. This Ditto was known for its breeding abilities, once even making an egg with a legendary pokemon. Or so the rumors said anyways. She found out that it had been kidnapped by someone dressed up like a plant, Jenny couldn’t help but laugh at the next bit of information she learnt. Apparently this thief didn’t know enough to camouflage their hair at all, as that was the main clue she had at finding the kidnapper. Someone with extremely long straight magenta hair.</p>
<p>Jenny leaned on the side of a tree, making sure to follow the path without messing up the foot prints, knowing that when convicting the villain, the proof would come in handy. With her black sneakers, she tiptoed around them until the path got bigger and the bushes less dense. Here, with the sun dancing down from between the vast canopy of leaves above, she could finally breathe. She let out a long sigh, lifting her bare arms up to stretch, revealing the shape of her body. She was, to put it mildly, very well endowed. While her waist wasn’t actually small, it was the huge size of her breasts, like pumpkins, and her wide hips that made her have such a curvy hourglass figure. She could hear the material of her button up groaning at the stretch, struggling to contain her massive boobs, but as she lowered her arms, her shirt held them in, bringing Jenny relief. </p>
<p>Her skirt clung tight to her sizable ass, leaving little to the imagination as she trekked through the forest, her hips swaying back and forth. Each time she had to jump over a log in the way, or when she stumbled on some unfortunately placed rocks, her breasts jiggled like bowls of jello, forcing Jenny to wrap her arms around them to control their movement. She groaned each time, cursing her genetics for giving her such endowments. However, as she was taught during Police Training, she must not falter, give it her best ‘til the very last moment! So that’s what she did. She overcame her challenges in the forest, her footsteps becoming more confident as her stroll turned into a saunter that oozed determination.</p>
<p>She stopped as she ran out of steam, leaning against a tree and closing her eyes, getting into touch with her surroundings. She heard a stream in the distance, the rustling of the vibrant leaves above, how the birds of the forest fluttered from branch to branch, the soft thunk of their landing. She smelled the bark of the trees and the dirt of the ground, the blooming plants near her feet and the moss crawling up the trunks. Her chest stopped heaving as she stillled her breath, now noticing a noise out of place. From somewhere to her left, she heard a weird banging noise, which she first assumed was bird pokemon moving in the foliage above. </p>
<p>She opened her eyes and looked around, now aware of the faint changes of the light, how it danced around, flickering from spot to spot. Jenny pushed away from the tree in excitement. She was getting close! Maybe it was a clue! She pushed away a branch and headed off to the direction of the noise, the fluttering of her heart increasing with each step closer. When the noise filled the air to a point where it couldn’t be tuned out, and the flashes of light from behind the trees was brighter than the sun above, she knew she was going to find something important. The bounce in her stride was harder to hide as she twisted around a particularly thick trunk, a gasp leaving her plump lips as she saw the commotion.</p>
<p>There, moving weirdly, was a Rapidash! She had to stop herself from jumping in joy, Jenny placing a hand on her rapidly beating heart as she stared in awe at the pokemon. She didn’t know exactly what it was doing, two hooves placed on some raised rock in the clearing, its body rocking back and forth with speed, but what she did know was that this was not a common pokemon to find in these parts, or at the very least they haven’t been reported living here! Jenny struggled not to reach into her pocket and pull out her notepad to write down her findings, instead watching the pokemon to learn what it was doing. Her eyes were glued to the powerful equine form, watching how its muscles rippled with strength, how its flaming mane lit up the clearing, illuminating the canopy above and casting shadows outwards from the loaming trees as if it was a small sun. The short cream fur blurred as it continued its mysterious movements. </p>
<p>That is, until it swung its long face to look at her, dark brown eyes twinkling with an emotion she couldn’t understand, and it twitched its tail to the right. Everything seemed to pause for her at the moment, her mouth opening in shock and her lighter eyes widening as she saw what was between his legs. Its, or more accurately his balls were huge, each the size of her own head easily. They swung with his movement, a slapping noise alerting her of a presence under the pokemon, completely hidden from sight. The pokemon slammed in one last time and smirked at her, his eyes glowing with knowledge and secrets, and Jenny froze under them. She felt like she was naked with all her person exposed to the pokemon, but at the same time like she was the most covered up she had ever been, completely clueless to what she had stumbled into. </p>
<p>The pokemon leaned back and whinnied, his legs shifting enough with his actions for her to see what, or who, was below. As soon as his eyes left her, she felt like she could move again, her legs scrambling on small twigs and fallen leaves as she jumped out from the edge, black shoes dirtying and navy skirt rising. She ignored her state as she ran around to the other side of the rock, surprise painting over her features as she saw a lady taller than herself with bright magenta hair. Small sticks stuck out and mud clung to it, but as soon as she saw the glare in the woman, she knew that she was her thief. Not only that, she was a notorious member of team rocket, Jessie!</p>
<p>“Please just let me go! I promise I will never ever try to kidnap you again! Please… Just let me…”, Jessie tried to say but the Rapidash shut her up with an immensely powerful thrust, making her almost bite her tongue and resulting in an ear splitting scream as he started to erupt inside her, the geyser of cum hitting the inside of her womb. Jessie’s chest heaved and her large volleyball melons shook with each movement of the pokemon, Jenny staring at her as her belly expanded, the outline of the pokemons cock disappearing as she swelled from her already very heavily pregnant looking body to look practically pregnant with twins. She heard Jessie cry out, throwing her head from side to side as she watched her stomach get bigger and bigger with each powerful rope of cum the Rapidash unleashed inside the poor woman. This went on for what seemed an eternity, the orgasm of the Rapidash so intense, that the balls themselves seemed to shrink over time. And yet the Pokemon never stopped slamming his mighty hips forward, ramming his massive horsecock into Jessies stomach as far as possible and filling her with his virile seed. Jessies huge mammaries were pushed upwards even more and therefore looked even bigger as she threw her head back and made a hollow back, the flared cockhead of the Rapidash clearly visible between her tits as he thrust his ridiculous manhood one last time into her with all the strength he could muster. A silent scream was painted all over Jessie's face, tears running down her cheeks, and yet the only sound that could be heard was, the enormous cock of the Rapidash being pulled out slowly from its wet and tight sheath. Jenny took a step back, eyes darting up to the horse pokemon in fear as he dismounted, his huge cock slowly sliding out of Jessie. Jenny swallowed a lump of fear in her throat and stood proud. “You will not hurt this lady any further!” she demanded, her breasts moving tantalizingly with each shouted word. “She is under my protection now, you get that?”</p>
<p>The pokemon snickered, cum leaking out from around his girthy length, and with a loud pop, his flared tip was released. Jenny's eyes darted to where his member just was, her jaw slackening as she saw the gaping pussy, and the flood of seed pouring out, turning into a gush of thick globs, Jessie’s body twitching. She turned back to the standoffish pokemon, determinedly trying to glare it down. He stares her straight in the eye and she swears he winked as his cock expanded, the wine bottle width growing and the 16 inches lengthening, making sure she notices it, having enough give that it could plunge back in, Jessie arching her back as a noise of pain escaped her red lips. His cock was slick with his own seed, streaks of white dotting the bright red member as he pressed in deep, the bulge of his cock nearly visible through the gallons of his own fluids sloshing inside. </p>
<p>It hung down with its own weight, the middle dipping down before the tip curved back up. From the base to the medial ring, it was a smooth cream colour similar to the rest of its body, thicker and fuller than the other two thirds of the cock from the tip to the medial ring. The ring itself was like a ridge, a lewd slurping noise sounding each time he pulled it out of her, only to slam it back in. The cock tapered until the head, all fiery red with throbbing maroon veins decorating it. The head was wider than the rest of the bulky cock, the crown of the flare steadily broadening as his pleasure increased. Each time he hilted inside Jessie’s tight body, she bit her lips and clenched her eyes, trying to hold in her noises as he ploughed her. The sight of Jessie still trying to resist him seemed to spur the Pokemon on even more, his thrusts getting harder and faster with each passing second. Jessie finally gave in and begged the Rapidash to slow down, first trying to push the much heavier horse away from her. The only response she got, though, was an amused whinny and more powerful thrusts. Next she tried to grab the gigantic bulge in her stomach and push it down, which gave the Pokemon even more pleasure; just like the view it got from her doing it: her upper arms pressed against her tits from the outside, mashing them together like two colliding globes of wobbly perfection. What turned him on even more though was how he could watch the bulge of his cock enter the mounds from below and still come up above them, making the flesh jiggle and ripple with each of his body-shattering plunges. “How can you still be this fucking big and hard after all this time?!”, Jessie cried out in a mixture of disbelief and rage, followed by a deep and heavy moan.</p>
<p>“I demand you stop right now!” The loud slapping noises overpowered her voice, drowning it with his powerful thrusts, hammering into the tight body below, creamy fur flexing as his muscles worked. Cum dribbled out and onto the forest floor, slowly oozing out and covering it, coating it white. His balls, the size of beach balls, slammed into Jessie harshly, making her ass ripple and her legs tense. Her breasts brushed up against the chest of the pistoning pokemon, as large and bouncing like no tomorrow. Jenny could see how the folds of the woman’s pussy gripped him tightly, squeezing around the throbbing maroon veins as wide as her clenched fingers, but she couldn’t do anything to stop him. </p>
<p>The Rapidash snorted with each hilt, Jenny able to see how his cockhead flared outwards through the outline in the redheads stuffed body, enough cum having leaked out for the bulge of his huge twitching member to be easily visible. Jessie’s arms reached out to his mighty chest, pushing fruitlessly against the powerful muscles in an attempt to push him off, dissuade the pokemon from his goal. The Rapidash was unfazed, continuously cramming her full of his unyielding member, the slam of his hips so strong that her reddening ass lifted off the flat stone, the slap of their meeting bodies sounding out in the clearing, filling Jenny’s ears until it was all she could hear. Jessie’s toes curled and her hands pushed against the pokemon, his thrusts pushing her on the rock, forcing her back to arch and her stomach to lift, her body forced over and over to make room for his large cock, the crown of the flaring head dragging against her twitching walls, causing her to bite her plush lips in struggle to not shout.</p>
<p>Boobs jerked around unevenly, bouncing off each other and brushing against his brawny form, Legs hanging limply off the side of the rock as he smashed into her one last time, her body lifting off the rock as his muscles tensed in pleasure, the Rapidash throwing his head back to winnie in delight. While Jenny stood there frozen in place, like another uncaring tree in the forest, her eyes watched in fascination as his balls slapped the thief’s pink bottom, how the jiggled and bounced off to less harshly smack her smarting ass as they tightened and clenched, moving up and down with each shot of his thick seed inside her stretched womb. She watched them bounce and move, how they quivered when he jerked his hips to shove himself in deeper, until Jessie’s bloating stomach caught her eye. In his self seeking pleasure, much of his previous loads had dribbled out, the demanding cock nearly pulling it out with his flare as he carved in more space for himself, leaving now the pulsing head to press against her skin, bulging as he exploded deep inside. He painted her insides white, and steadily pumped her full and beyond, her womb forced to accommodate his massive load swelling her body.</p>
<p>The equine pokemon loomed over Jessie’s fucked out form, using his weight to press in impossibly deep, the girth of him too much for any cum to release, forcing his emptying balls to pour gallons into her womb until his orgasm ended. He stared directly into Jenny’s wide open brown ones, smirking at her as he stuffed Jessie’s barely moving body, pink bitten lips open in an O shape while she caught her breath. Jenny watched in a daze as his balls clenched the last time, Jessie’s stomach giving a final swell as he finished his orgasm. He didn’t stop staring into her eyes, his black soulless eyes glinting red in his fire while he dismounted, having to tug the flared crown of his cock out of Jessie’s tight hole. As soon as he was free, cream legs stepping off of the flat stone, globs of cum leaking out from Jessie’s twitching pussy onto the ground, the Rapidash turned towards Jenny. </p>
<p>Jenny was frozen, unable to move as he eyed her, looking at her large beach ball sized breasts, how they practically jiggled with each breath in. How her arms moved to subconsciously block his view, crossing them over her chest, unknowingly accenting her curves. He took a step closer, Jessie being blocked from Jenny’s view, her muscles screaming at her to move, but she was petrified. The sound of his hooves hitting the ground grew louder, until he was looming over her, his long cock bowing under its own weight, ruby coated with streaks of virile white, the crown twitching as he leaned over, large black eyes looking deep into her soul. </p>
<p>She was so focused on his eyes, the smirk being projected that she didn’t notice how his cream short fur melted into his graying skin, his muscles growing more exaggerated and his chest changing as a second pair of arms grew out of his back. His back hooves turned into powerful two-toed feet, his flaming hair sizzling out as a large golden belt wrapped around his muscle bound waist. Three tan fins formed on his head, fading down to his neck as he stood tall in a far more humanoid form. Jenny only noticed his changes when the tar black eyes brightened to a blood red, still staring deep into her soul. A black speedo wrapped around his body, massive bulge straining against the tight material, fighting it as the bump increased in size. The speedo lost its black colouration as it stretched, turning a dark gray until it snapped, his large cock falling out and hanging between his knees. His balls continued to swell, larger and larger until they too dangled down low, churning full of virile seed. </p>
<p>She gasped in shock, pink lips open in a delicate O shape, her cheeks tinting pink as his ruby red 16 inch cock lost its colour, fading until it reached a charcoal, darker than the rest of his skin tone, but lighter than his speedo. The veins were as thick as her fingers, and a dark gray, pulsing with each change, the medial ring smoothing out as his cock became more similar to that of a human, the large flared head melting to a thick purple-hued head, throbbing with desire as his balls filled back up, leathery and nearly black in colour. It dipped down, hefty and as thick as a wine bottle, the head twitching in interest with a total length of 18 inches while his balls reached their new full size, as large as her head. The cock swung back and forth like a pendulum, changing and growing. Jenny wasn’t able to take her eyes off of it, watching as not only did it become more human-like but the head also did not stop pulsing and growing. “No”, she thought in disbelief “not like a pendulum, more like a battering ram, ready to conquer whatever got in its way.” His cock wasn’t fully hard yet, but steadily pulsing harder, thicker and fuller. </p>
<p>The lighting of the clearing became more ominous without the flames of the Rapidash, putting Jenny on edge. Jessie’s deflating form, with small keening noises escaping her plump bitten lips and her body twitching with each large glob of cum leaking out of her did not help the officer’s nerves. Her brown eyes darted around the clearing, taking in the dark green of the leaves above blocking out the azure sky and the sun above. The now Machamp reached down with one powerful gray hand and wrapped it around his throbbing member, stroking it as he grew, while he took a step closer to her. Jenny finally managed to find her voice, brown eyes staring at the scene ahead of her in horror, seeing how his cock glinted with juices, and how it just kept growing. “Get back!” she cried, taking a shaky step back and unfolding her arms, placing her hands on her wide hips in an attempt to intimidate him. “I am an officer of the law, and I demand you to stand down!”</p>
<p>He smirked, red eyes gleaming in the minimal light as he stalked closer, stroking his cock from the thick leathery base to the bulbous pulsing purple tip, the veins throbbing as it swelled larger. She spread her arms out and stood tall, “Stand back!” she yelled, glaring at the pokemon, her massive pumpkin sized breasts shaking at her shouts. She took another step back as he got closer, just over an arm reach away from her. “Get back!” she cried as he took the last footstep to her fear filled body, looking down at her, red eyes clouded with lust. Her own brown eyes glanced down nervously, his cock an impressive 24 inches long, and almost as thick as her thigh. She looked up at him timidly, observing just how tall he was. Usually, Machamps are just over 5 feet tall, not at all like this one’s mighty almost 7 feet in height. His shoulders were broad and muscle bound, and Jenny knew at once that this was a Ditto, who have to change into the appearance of the pokemon regardless of their own state.  </p>
<p>Not just any Ditto, she thought, but the exact Ditto she was supposed to go save from the magenta haired thief. She couldn’t stop the nervous giggle that escaped her lips at the irony of the situation. Here she was, a trained officer, getting captured by who she was supposed to be saving! She tried to twist out of the way as two of his four arms reached out to grab her, but he was too fast and she was too unaware of her surroundings, tripping on some roots from a tree. His cock was finally fully hard, but that did nothing to ease her apprehension, instead increasing it as she noticed how not even his huge palms could wrap around his girth, swollen purple head oozing in excitement as he held it up, gravity obviously trying to drag it down. He pulled her close to his chest, and she managed to squeak a “Are you going to put that away?” before he used a third hand to unbutton a single button in her tight dark blue jacket. </p>
<p>The ground seemed to shrink as he lifted her up, Jenny kicking in defiance, but his thick gray skin protected him, effectively making her fighting just annoy him. The Machamp tilted his massive member upwards, lining it up with the hole in her uniform, and slowly pushing in. He held his rock hard cock, the purple tinted veins throbbing in excitement, just long enough that he knew that it wasn’t going to slip out before he let go, his eyes trained on the spot where he disappeared into her clothes, a sigh of relief leaving his tan lips as he fed himself between her breasts. “Please-” she begged, “stop this as once!” his cock slid in smoothly, slick from his earlier conquests “I will not press charges-” he snapped his hips in, slamming his cock upwards, erupting through the collar “-if you leave now!” She gasped at the immense size, her brain barely able to wrap around the concept of a cock so gigantic that it couldn’t be fully hidden between her huge mounds, the shadow of it casting over her face in the dim light, Jenny fully able to feel his throbbing veins pressing eagerly into her skin, and just how immensely hard and horny he was. She shuddered to imagine that thing actually fitting inside someone, the cock so absurdly thick and incredibly long that Jenny just couldn’t think of it ever being successful in actually penetrating someone.</p>
<p>He lifted her up and down, sliding his huge member between the vast canyon between her large breasts, her uniform struggling to take everything as he slammed in and out over and over, globs of pre falling to her face. She leaned her head back as far as she could, avoiding the huge cock slipping eagerly between her globes, until the Machamp turned his blood red eyes to hers, and got an idea. One of his hands reached up and yanked off her navy officer hat, throwing it somewhere in the trees so he could grab a handful of her teal hair. His swollen cockhead nudged against her lips with each thrust, but his grip on her stopped her from being able to avoid it. Afraid and not knowing what to do with her hands she tried to push her hands against his thighs to create some distance between them. Her hands touched the hard surface of his knees and after an uncertain push she noticed that she was not pushing against his thighs or knees but his immense balls, which shocked her even more. She realized just how heavy they were, almost feeling how they churned up unimaginable quantities of cum. She shut her lips tightly, brown eyes glaring at the pokemon until he growled at her. It was a deep throaty growl, threatening and full of promise. He tugged her head towards his tip, baring his teeth in a devilish snarl, which got his message across, Jenny sticking out her tongue and licking him with each hilt between her tits. He let her do this for a few minutes, enjoying the light massage before he yanked her hair, Jenny yelping, giving the Machamp the opportunity to thrust into her mouth. Due to his size and angle, he wasn’t able to do more than just pop his swollen purple tip past her wide stretched lips, but it was enough for him.</p>
<p>The wind rustled the leaves above and the wet noises of his slick cock sliding in and out of her mouth, slipping between her beach ball sized breasts echoed throughout the clearing. The Machamps strong hands danced around her body, squeezing her globes around his massive member, traveling downwards to cup her ass and grip her waist. The four hands took turns feeling her, two always holding her body to maximize his thrusts, his giant leathery balls swinging between his thighs smacking against her stomach with each thrust. He sped up, rocking his hips and hammering upwards, his hefty cock leaning heavily against Jenny’s smaller body until his cock pulsed and the purple hued gray veins throbbed, balls clenching, signalling his incoming release. He brought a second hand to her head, one holding it on his quivering cockhead and another coming to pinch her nose as he exploded.</p>
<p>Jenny’s brown eyes, previously clenched shut, whipped open wide, shock painting her features as she was forced to swallow his massive load. Her cheeks pushed outwards, full of his cum as she struggled to keep up, his thick milky seed leaking out from the corner of her pink stretched lips to drip down on herself. He pulled her off his tip, shooting large arcs of cum into the air, landing in her turquoise hair and over her police uniform. Again and again, he fired onto her, Jenny having to close her eyes, the gooey substance dripping down her head, steadily covering her rose-tinted face. Right in front of her huge eyes, the quivering cock shot what seemed like gallons of gooey and thick semen in a high arc above her head, the Machamp spasming slightly as his first orgasm in this new form rocked him to the core, pleasuring him immensely but not even close to satisfying this new, virgin cock of his. He tilted her body back, pleasure clear in his red eyes as he watched her uniform fade from its midnight blue to something lighter, until it was bleached ivory with his seed.</p>
<p>Jenny holds as still as possible, not wanting to upset the pokemon, but surprised at how long his orgasm was. She could feel how her arms were wet with his splattering as he tightened his grip on her hair and yanked her forwards, Jenny keeping her eyes clenched shut as she felt a powerful rope hit her cheek. He guided her to his tip again, forcing her mouth around the pulsing purple head and pushing it to the back of her mouth. He moaned in delight, watching eagerly as her cheeks puffed out, full of his milky jizz, her throat moving up and down as she worked on swallowing as much as possible. Her muffled noises made the throbbing cock twitch in interest, larger globs of cum pouring into her as the Machamp’s eyes closed in pleasure, his mouth hanging open as he gave a deep long sigh of relief, his load finally coming to an end.</p>
<p>She coughed in relief as he yanks her stretched pink lips off of him, lifting her up so his cock slides out from the vast hidden valley between her giant tits, her uniform straining, tugging back with his monstrous member, hugging each finger-width vein. His bulbous head got stuck, the pokemon having to jerk his hips back for his swollen purple tip to pop free, setting her down on her knees on the wet forest floor after. Jenny brought a hand up to wipe his cum away from her face, barley opening them to peer up nervously, her almond eyes widening in fear as she saw it pulse larger, the pokemon having to hold it up with one of his many hands, gravity trying to drag down the massive cock. </p>
<p>He smirks down at her, the shadow of his beastly member casting her in darkness, a drop of pre falling down from his raring-to-go cock to her dainty lips. He looks down at her, stroking his cock as it pulsed larger again, a terribly predator grin on his face, red eyes narrowed in lust and excitement. She kneeled in front of him, skin tight navy blue skirt hugging the curves of her generous ass and wide hips, dipping in as it hugged her waist. Her breasts jiggled like jello as she caught her breath, but unwilling to take her eyes off of his, fresh cum still dripping from her flushed pink face. Two large gray hands stretched down to her, the Machamp having to bend his legs around his huge leathery balls dangling between his muscly thighs as he picked her up, hands under her arms. “Put me down!” she cried, the pokemon maneuvering them over to the large flat stone that he had fucked the magenta-haired thief Jessie on before the officer had interrupted. “I demand you release me at once!”</p>
<p>He growled at her in warning, scaring her into obedience. It was a low gravely rumble escaping from deep within his chest, the Machamp showing hints of his sharp teeth alongside it. She shivered at the display, Jenny wrapping her arms around her in a useless attempt to dissuade him from pursuing his goal. Another hand reached under to squeeze her plump ass, lifting it up to lay her on the stone, back down. His fourth hand let go off his raging boner, the mighty meat falling heavily onto her, knocking the wind out of her lungs. He adjusted his position, his hands snaking down from her uniformed armpits to her small wrists, the pokemon easily able to hold them in his powerful grip. </p>
<p>He took a step forward, Jenny gasping in surprise as more of the hefty cock rested on her body, his massive balls hitting her forehead, drooping down on either side of her head. They were dark and leathery, a strong masculine musk wafting from them and into her nose, making Jenny almost dizzy at the smell. She swore that he had to be at least 20 inches long, the girth pressing her huge breasts to her sides, the globes unable to wrap around him. She could feel how his throbbing veins pressed into her skin, the slick residue of her spit on the tip of his cock, how he twitched in arousal, her view blocked with it. Jenny could even feel how it radiated heat, almost hearing the abundant loads of cum sloshing and churning inside his huge balls, how his globs of pre was starting to form a small puddle on her abdomen. </p>
<p>The pokemon reached down to squeeze her breasts around his cock as it slid ever so slowly off of her, leaving a wet trail behind on her dark uniform. It seemed to take forever, the balls leaving her head as the cock continued to pull away, until finally she could feel the bulbous pulsing tip between her covered breasts. She choked back a noise of surprise as the cock reached her mouth, slick from the cum covering her once-navy uniform. It nudged at her dainty lips, demanding access. The Officer thought of defying him, but as his grip tightened around her much smaller wrists, and she heard a grunt of annoyance from him, she complied, opening her mouth hesitantly. She would have shot him a pleading look, full of fear and being-destroyed innocence, but the sheer girth of him blocked her eyes from his view as he popped the twitching tip into her mouth.</p>
<p>Unlike before, from this angle he could truly fuck her throat, her body laying flat and alligned with his hips, head hanging off the edge. He pushed more of himself in, Jenny having to stretch her mouth wider to accommodate his girth as the purple swollen head hit the back of her throat. She gagged at the feeling, tears pricking at the corner of her chocolate eyes as he continued to feed more into her. Her tongue was pinned to the bottom of her mouth, veins pressing against her tightly stretched lips while he penetrated her throat. Her teeth dug into his massive meat, Jenny unable to open her jaw any more as the first signs of his cock appeared through her throat.</p>
<p>Muffled noises of distress left her while he continued onwards, her neck stretching obcenly around him as he shoved deeper, forcing more and more into her far-too-small body. A third hand, rough and gray, came down to cup her chin, holding her head in place as he crammed further, stopping her body from trying to reject him. Saliva started to escape her when his thick veins throbbed, slickening up the cock, allowing it to slide into her just the littlest bit easier. Her eyes were forced to squint, vision swimming with unshed tears, unable to focus on anything as the dip of his heavy cock finally straightened out, gravity unable to drag the substantial member dick down anymore. The Machamp grunted in effort, Jenny able to feel the shot of pre inside her as he rammed in another few inches, less than half of him left to go.</p>
<p>He rested for a moment, pleasure clouding his eyes as her throat squeezed and clenched and massaged his pulsing cock, in his opinion doing everything but beg him to plunge in deeper. And so he did. Jenny’s beading tears finally dripped down her forehead as he managed to fit another 4 inches into her, the bulge of her neck outlining his massive dick in such detail that the finger-width veins showed through. She groaned, or at least tried to, around him, a glob of spit escaping her tightly stretched lips as her face neared the base of his cock, the pokemon grinding into her eagerly as her forehead finally hit the thick skin of his musky balls. He rested there, fully hilted in her throat, watching in amazement how he could see her neck bulge with his arousal, pulsing with him. </p>
<p>The trees around them stood tall and uncaring, dark emerald leaves rustling as if nothing was wrong, old trunks blocking them from sight. The stone was cool against her back, slow to warm up to her heat, seemingly made for this exact purpose. For the far-larger-than-average Machamp to harshly slam himself down into her too-small throat, eyes glued on the bulges. He rocked his hips, leathery balls pressing against her forehead as he groaned, second set of arms reaching down to play with her breasts, pushing them and pulling them until his gray fingers danced into it and ripped it open, revealing her giant breasts, and to his utter satisfaction, and arousal, outline of his cock. It jutted out in the valley of her cleavage, the thrumming pulse of his veins just visible, the swollen cockhead reaching out beyond them to kiss her stomach, pre dribbling in. His hands ghosted over the bulge, his cock twitching, displaying his pleasure at the sight. He stood there in satisfaction before tugging his hips back, having to hold onto her shoulders to yank out, the pokemon grumbling in delight at the sheer tightness.</p>
<p>He slowly started a rhythm, really having to pull out and shove in, her lips hugging him and her jaw stretched to max capacity, which wasn’t the same width as his impressive girth. Being such a powerful pokemon meant that her teeth didn’t hurt when it dug into him, but instead sent tingles of pleasure through his cock and into his groins, the pleasure resting hot and heavy, balls itching for release. He slammed back in, the slap of his balls hitting her upper face sounding out, the Machamp able to feel Jenny’s drool moisten his balls. He rocked his hips each time he hilted, his eyes watching in aroused fascination at the bulge from the swollen head of his cock move in and out, up and down in her body, her breasts jiggling like jello. His powerful legs dug into the ground, one set of hands holding on tightly to her shoulders, the other releasing her wrists to hold the stone, the Machamp using the leverage to really fuck her throat.</p>
<p>His muscles tensed and relaxed as he plunged in and out, steadily increasing as his cock was slathered with her saliva, his cock hammering space inside of her for him. Jenny’s muted screams was like an exquisite massage to his throbbing cock, the reverberation adding that extra element that made him get so suddenly closer to his orgasm. His red eyes darted around her body, sometimes focusing on the hugging throat like a second skin, the bulge of his cock pounding in and out of her, or how her large breasts bounced wildly, hitting each other and melting onto her sides, alluring and hypnotizing. </p>
<p>Jessie, the no-good thieving villain, had just woken up, dried cum tangling her hair, seed still leaking out of her used hole, and saw, to her surprise, Machamp harshly fucking Officer Jenny’s throat. She had a good vantage point, thrown away to the farthest side of the rock, able to eye the commotion without making too much movement. Her sky blue eyes watched as the cock bore into the officer, a twinkle of evil delight entering them, Jessie firmly believing that the other woman was getting what she deserved. Her villainous joy soon turned to an almost morbid curiosity dashed with disgust as the Machamp slid fully in, ramming into the throat and froze, hips hips rocking against the police’s face desperately, until he came. Jessie saw how the veins of his cock was visible through her skin, how the massive head bulged and pulsed somewhere between her stomach and boobs, the mix of saliva and tears on the officer’s face, eyes clenched shut with noises of distress barely sounding out. She noticed the way the larger-than-her-own-head balls of the pokemon, heavy and twitching, pressed up against both the thighs of the pokemon and the forehead of Jenny, and, most importantly, how the police’s stomach immediately started to swell as the Machamp roared in pleasure, gripping her giant and malleable tits with so much force that the soft tissue is squeezed through his muscled fingers as they sink in.</p>
<p>Jenny would have shouted in shock, or yelped in horror, but all she could do was gag wonderfully around his firing meat, his thick seed resting heavily inside her stomach, bloating her up. Her dainty hands reached up to her throat, feeling both inside and out how hot, and incredibly hard, the throbbing member was. The veins, thick and swollen, pressed outwards into her skin, deforming it with their strength, and she could feel it with her fingers of the same width, how her neck was only just able to accommodate him.</p>
<p>Her soft hands traveled downwards, tracing the pattern of veins in near horror, Jenny unable to believe that he managed to cram her throat with himself, feeling him pulse between her breasts. The feeling of being sandwiched only grew as she pressed against the bulbous bulge of the swollen head of his cock, able to feel how it twitched inside her, able to rub her fingers on the outline of it through her skin. The sensation was absolutely bizarre, and only increased as her hands rested on her stomach, being pushed upwards with the sheer volume of his release. </p>
<p>Finally, with Jessie watching from the sides, the Machamp finished, his red eyes closed in pleasure as he panted with relief. His balls had shrunk minorly, still huge and full and desperate to fill another hole. Jessie shuffled, moving her body into a more comfortable position, eyeing the practical battering ram lodged down the Officer’s throat, a sigh escaping her lips as she felt the build up of pressure inside her release, the last globs of hot Rapidash cum escaping her body. So intent at watching the scene in front of her, Jessie didn’t notice when the pokemon tilted his head to look at her, excitement in his eyes as he saw she was awake.</p>
<p>His powerful gray hands clasp Jenny’s shoulders as he tugged himself out, her massive boobs jiggling with each backwards thrust, the stimulation only making his cock harder, swelling minorly in size as he yanked out. He managed to pull himself out all the way, leaving his tip in her mouth to pour in the last of his load, eyes taking in the sight of her swollen cheeks and swallowing throat in glee. Taking it out fully, he picked the tired turquoise haired woman up and placed her on his cock, her back resting on his muscle bound chest as he sauntered over to the edge where Jessie laid, watching her attempt to scramble away from him. It was no use, her body too exhausted from earlier, and his strides too long, the Machamp reaching her, a sign of bad luck.</p>
<p>Her blue eyes widened and her face scrunched up in a scowl. “What are you going to do?” The magenta haired beauty yelled, “You only have one dick you bastard!” He smirked at her, cock twitching in interest, “you can’t fuck both of us at once! Not even if-” Her rant was cut off suddenly as she became aware of a growing bulge in his ripped speedo, eyes darting over his nethers as she took in his shifting cock. Or, more accurately, as the sound of tearing material sounded in the clearing, two cocks. His second hung low, gravity trying to pull it down as it steadily swelled up in size, and once it reached the same as his first cock, they both changed. Now, instead of being just massive, they were beastly. </p>
<p>The bases were huge, easily as thick as her own thigh and lined with throbbing veins eagerly supplying blood for his monstrous cock, dark charcoal in colour.  It didn’t narrow at all, the cocks getting girtheir in the middle where they bent down the most, too wide for the pokemon to wrap his massive hands around. The section near the tip tapered ever so slightly inwards, throbbing a deep gray-tinted purple, with the head large and flat, remarkably reminding Jessie of the Rapidash dick from earlier. She could see the faint signs of the huge flare heads being able to flare, and her legs crossed tightly in fear. Her shoulders shook and her body trembled, Jessie’s fighting spirit leaving her momentarily as she truly saw how ridiculously massive his cocks were, 28 inches long.</p>
<p>Jenny’s legs rested on either side of his huge cock, the girth forcing her thighs apart, weak arms limp on either side of her body, the Officer nearly falling asleep, believing this to all be over. The Machamp would have snickered at this, but instead his cocks shot a blob of pre onto Jessie’s face, and he was back onto his one goal, to utterly and completely breed these holes, to pump them full of his virile seed. To, to word it crudely, fuck them into oblivian. He started by grabbing Jessie’s legs with his lower arms, powerful muscles able to drag her to the edge of the rock with ease, lifting his bottom cock up just enough to slide her under it. He dropped the heft member and watched in delight as she squirmed at the size, the girth nearly matching her waist. </p>
<p>He stared at this for a few seconds, before his throbbing cocks, over eager and raring to go, twitched in need. He pulled Jenny up to the tip of his upper cock, dragging her pussy lips against it, Jenny reacting as his veins inadvertently pleasuring her, until he reached the tip. He licks his lips in anticipation, red eyes watching intently as he holds her body and pushes it down, her body refusing it, until he realigns them and thrusted as he shoves, his huge tip disappearing inside. Jenny’s eyes snap open, a yelp escaping her sore red lips as he barely got any inside before he hit her cervix. Jessie got a front row seat of the penetration, able to see how the police’s back arched and toes curled as he popped into her womb, a bulge immediately visible through her skin as he rammed forwards. It was wet and slick from fucking her throat, and it sliped right into the deepest part of Jenny, far further than anything had gone before, and it wasn’t even halfway in. </p>
<p>He grinned at her shock while he held her hips tightly and yanked her towards his hips, her body staying horizontal not because of his grasp on her, but because of the rock hard meat forcing impossibly deep. Her ass was in the air and her boobs dangled over Jessie, allowing her to really see how he bulged her stomach out despite the large load already inside, sloshing with each thrust inwards. The pokemon stopped with 20 inches inside, still 8 more to go before his blood red eyes darted back to Jessie’s sky blue, locking onto hers with intent. He took a step back, manhandling Jenny’s body so it leaned against his, juicy ass pressing against his stomach, and wrapped one arm around her waist, giving him three to work with. Similar to his treatment to the other woman, two hands, large and powerful, wrapped around her waist. He held her there, the leaking purple head of his second beastly cock nudging against her lips with desire, his third hand coming to give it a few strokes, blobs of pre shooting onto her folds.</p>
<p>The charcoal cock throbbed and twitchted, the need to bury inside her growing with each second, his balls churning and swelling with the instinct, as he lined himself up. His eyes studied her hole as he steadily pressed inwards, putting more and more strength behind it as his unyielding cock pushed through with a painful pop, Jessie yelping at the sudden intrusion, her body being forced to accommodate the massive head. It pressed demandingly against her cervix, forcing past it with just his pleasure in mind as he pulled her body towards his, taking a step forward, impaling her on his battering ram. </p>
<p>He was less gentle with her than he was with Jenny, which was saying very little as he wasn’t gentle with either woman, the Machamp slamming his mighty hips forward, tight grasp on Jenny making her only bounce on his cock, bringing him pleasure. He did this again and again, until he was finally fully hilted inside the villain, red eyes gleaming in delight. They both could feel how he pulsed and twitchted, stick width veins pressing into their delicate pink insides, throbbing as he shot pre into the deepest depths of their wombs. He jerked them deeper, his giant black balls hanging between his thighs, nearly pushing them outwards, clenching with the need to release.</p>
<p>The trees watched apathetically, the sunlight lending not warmth or joy, leaving them alone with the powerful, lust-fueled Ditto, disguised as a 7 foot Machamp with two humongous mighty cocks and balls that would be more fitting as musky leathery beanbags. He placed Jenny on top of Jessie, their giant breasts pressing against each other, pushing out to the sides of the impaled duo as he started a rhythm. He yanked himself out, slowly because their bodies clenched to tight, and slammed harshly back in, his girthy bases steadily getting closer and closer to being buried, balls slapping against Jessie’s ass, reddening it with his strength. He held onto their bodies, all four arms grasping their two waists as he drove deep inside, cramming their bodies full, rocking his gray hips, and then pulling out. </p>
<p>He didn’t do this very long, the unimaginable hugging of their bodies, how his cock was forced to squeeze ever so slightly smaller to fit inside, before he exploded. Both cocks started firing at once, the two girls glancing at each other in mutual empathy and hatred. Jenny knew that if the other had been more respectable, a better person, someone who didn’t steal powerful Dittos, they wouldn’t be in this situation. Jessie knew that if the Police had been more understanding when she first turned to crime, and didn’t interrupt her evil plans as often, this wouldn’t have happened. And, Jessie, thinks, all cops deserve this, finally getting something the size of the sticks up their asses.</p>
<p>He groaned and watched with pleasure fogged eyes as they started to swell, their stomachs pushing into each other. His hands moved from their hips to their breasts, huge and tantalizing, he kneaded and fondled them. Jenny yelped as she felt the beastly cock throb, the pure power behind it nearly lifting her up, large ass jiggling against his stoney abdomen. His hips rocked forwards, monstrous members unable to push in any farther as he pumped them full of his thick seed, bloating them up until each girl looked several months pregnant. Their beach ball sized globes fit perfectly in his massive hands, the Machamp taking delight at the sight of panic in their wide eyes as he started to grind his 28 inch dicks in, growing harder as he changed to clasp around their small waists, starting back up. He had to yank himself out, the tightness of their bodies unwilling to let him go as he tugged out only to slam back in, making a harsh powerful rhythm, his giant balls churning with fresh cum making loud slapping noises as they hit the bouncing asses of the women. </p>
<p>The sun from above dappled warm light on the scene below the canopy of the apathetic trees, the sounds of the forest drowned out by the slaps of muscles against soft flesh, the grunts of effort from the mighty Machamp, and the dry yelps from both curvy women. His ramming sped up, their bodies being carved for his pleasure, the outline of his throbbing cock still visible through their cum stuffed stomachs, the twitching head bulging between the vast canyon between huge breasts. His grip on their waists left red impressions of his powerful hands, his balls rocking the feminine bodies back and forth, increasing the pleasurable sensations he was receiving. Steadily plunging in and out of them, his vast girth being clenched so hard by their bodies that he was squeezed smaller, he changed their positions. Jenny’s body was forced to twist, being pulled up until her huge boobs were pressing against his bulky chest, the tits pushing out on either side of her body, soft flesh bouncing with each movement. Jessie was pinned to the edge of the rock, bloated stomach unable to leak due to how thick he was, her small hands holding onto the stone with a white knuckle grip, trying in vain to hold herself in place. His thrusts were far too powerful, huge musky black balls smashing into her ass as he drove in, punishing pace rocking her body wildly.</p>
<p>He was able to hold Jenny against him with one hand, his arm wrapped around her waist with his palm resting on her hip, his thrusts now aimed slightly more upwards, his free hand coming down to squeeze the thief’s tits, licking his cream lips in interest. His eyes watched as they knocked around, pressing into each other before bouncing into separate directions, hitting her chin and hiding the moving bulge of his bulbous tip. His large fingers pressed into the soft, malleable bulges easily, pushing into them before pressing it into the outline of his thrusting monstrous member, his flare starting to open in interest. He spread his hand out to grab some of the other boob, pushing them both onto the bulge of him, a deep throaty moan escaping his lips as he got to fuck both girls and get a boob job all at once.</p>
<p>His black leathery balls tighten as he hammered deeper, pulling the girls onto him, his jerking as he plunged in one last time, his finger width veins throbbing as his flares open fully, locking him impossibly deep inside their accommodating bodies. His body shuddered as his balls swelled in anticipation, the pokemon grinding desperately inside for that last little bit of stimulation, his head tilting back, eyes clenched and mouth opening in pleasure as he found it. His cocks exploded inside, just the first string leading to a sudden bloating of their bodies. Jenny couldn’t look down, unable to see past her huge melons pressing against his chest, her turquoise hair hanging down in her face, splatters of cum decorating her used body as he pumped into her. Jessie was able to see not only how she was being filled, his beastly meat forcing her body to accept his load, the throbs from each fire visible through the bulge of him, but also where the jiggling butt of the Officer met the Machamps body, and where his cock fed into her. She could see how each vein pulsed with the beating of his heart, how his cock swelled each time another shot led from his balls to his swollen tip, and how her lips clenched tight around him, like a small ring on a too big finger. </p>
<p>She watched in horror, face screwed up in terror as her stomach steadily swelled up, his gray hand still kneading her soft mounds with enthusiasm. Her belly poked up over her tits, pushing them to her sides as he let go, the magenta haired villain looking as if she was fully pregnant and nearing twins. She groaned, throat too sore to make a noise louder than that, able to feel each powerful wad of cum hit her walls, the nearly endless river of potent cum pouring into her with gusto, with the only goal of pumping her to her limits. His hips jerked in delight, oversensitive cock shuddering as his release nearly doubled, pushing her past pregnant with twins. Jessie’s hands punched his hands still firmly holding her in place, wrapped around her hourglass waist, weakly kicking at his powerful legs. If he wasn’t being filled with wave upon wave of orgasmic pleasure he would have laughed at her fruitless attempt, but as he was in an climax induced daze of delight, he merely pulled her down further, the pressing of his hips into hers becoming painful. </p>
<p>While the villain below her was being packed, Jenny was suffering the same fate. His beastly throbbing cock wasted no time in pumping her full, her body being forced back from his chest as her stomach swelled up in effort to contain his load, the thick throbbing veins giving enough space for some spare cum to drip onto Jessie’s swollen form, coating it with his hot sticky seed. She groaned, hands holding his shoulders tight as she tried to pull herself off, only managing to bounce on his pulsing battering ram, bringing him more pleasure, which led to his balls releasing more, flooding her full. She was forced to lean back, the Machamp unwilling to let their hips leave, his hand leaving Jessie to help support her as he held her in the air, legs dangling uselessly on either side of his body, forcing them apart. </p>
<p>Jenny bit her lips, weak hand resting on her stomach, feeling how she grew large with each twitch of his bulbous head, the outline of his enormous log finally disappearing under the ocean trapped inside her. “How-” she panted, exhaustion filling every inch of her body, “-can you come-” his hips jerked as he dumped another gallon inside them both “-cum so much?” Jessie cried, her struggling coming to an end as she closed her eyes, vision going black. He panted in delight, uncaring of her condition as he finished unloading, cock twitching as the last of his seed was milked out of him. He became more aware of his surroundings, orgasmic bliss fading from his body, the desire to fuck and breed returning to him as his mildly shrunken balls pressed against his muscular gray thighs. </p>
<p>He looked down around the worn out cop in his arms, taking in the sight of the fainted woman below. His cocks perked in interest, aroused at the sight of her cum stuffed form, taking pleasure at the sight of fresh hot seed decorating her body, red marks from his hands littering it, signs that he truly bred her up. Once he was done drinking her in, he snorted in disgust, angry that she was too drained to continue. He still wanted to play, his giant cocks throbbing in agreement, and he couldn’t do that with basically a ragdoll. He sighed in frustration and took a step back, his cock slick with its own juices, allowing him to tug himself out. It took a few seconds, his hard girth getting caught, charcoal streaked white, purple tinted veins beating with his heart. He had managed to get almost all of it out when a challenge appeared; his huge, swollen head, flared impossibly larger than the rest of his girthy cock. He used three hands, one pair wrapped tight around her waist and another holding his dick as he pulled them apart. </p>
<p>His crimson eyes were glued at the sight of her gaping pussy, his own seed pouring out, his cock unplugging her as his release was freed. It gushed from her stretched hole over her ass, some managing to splatter on her quivering thighs, most ending up puddling on the ground below. Hypnotized at the sight, the Machamp was momentarily distracted from his near overwhelming need to cum, his freed cock too heavy to stand proud, instead dangling steel hard between his legs, reaching his knees, the purple flared tip curving outwards. He stared until her stomach was nearly completely deflated, cum lazily dripping from her form to the muky ground, the musky smell the only thing Jenny could smell, uncertain as to why the pokemon wasn’t moving. </p>
<p>Her confusion didn’t last long, the pokemon yanking her off harshly and setting her down beside the fainted form of the criminal, his load immediately flowing out of her. She moaned in twisted pleasure, the hot fluid bringing relief to her stretched lips, coating them soothingly. Her arms crossed over her giant breasts in an useless attempt to hide her body, naive hoping that this was the end. That the powerful Ditto would just watch how her body rejects his hard work, and leave them fully satisfied. Yes, Jenny wouldn’t have caught the Ditto she was ordered to, but she would’ve been able to capture the original thief and warn others to stay away from Prasinium forest. Her eyes closed and tension left her shaking body, the fantasy playing out in her mind, imagining the praises she would get from the Police Chief, getting another task that she would be better prepared for, becoming a model Officer for future Jennys. </p>
<p>Unfortunately for her, that was not what happened. </p>
<p>She was broken out of her daydream, her eyes snapping open as she witnessed the worst sight of the night. The two monstrous cocks were melting into each other with a bright white glow, the length somehow increasing, to her horror, and impossibly, it became even thicker. As the glow started to fade, Jenny nearly screamed at the new sight. His cock, now one, was even larger than before, so hefty that it couldn’t fully hold itself up, gravity bending it down. A quarter-way down the monster was a thick medial ring, the girth from the base up to it almost the same as her waist. The next quarter led to another medial ring, only a few inches thinner, and tremendously intimidating. The top half of it was still extraordinarily thick, the head huge and flat like a cut log, the promise of a ringed-flare around the edges scaring Jenny. Sweat dripped down from her temple, her body slick with it as she looked at him in horror.</p>
<p>“Please don’t…” she mumbled, her voice hoarse from his previous treatment of it “Haven’t you had enough? Aren't you satisfied?” she asked, tears clouding her vision, her face flushed pink and her arms hugging her used body. The only reply she got from the 7 foot tall Machamp was his cock giving a large swell, dark gray fading into a deep midnight lavender, the amethyst veins throbbing with his powerful heartbeat, nearing the thickness of her wrist as grew to fight the gravity trying to drag his heft down. She swallowed, her mouth becoming dry as she saw the glint in his eye, lustful and full of intention. Jenny knew that she couldn’t stop him, couldn’t deter him from his goal as he took a step forward, huge black balls swinging like pendulums, his cock managing to curl upwards to face her. </p>
<p>His tri-toed feet ignored the puddle of cum he stepped in, his ruby eyes peering into her soul, freezing her with the intensity, her body unwillingly shaking in anxiety. She knew he had every intention to fit it inside her, that he would stop at nothing to hilt himself impossibly deep into her, but she also knew that she was only just able to fit his smaller cock in, this monstrosity would surely be too much. The Machamp neared, his four hands reaching down to her excitedly, his cock perked up at an impressive 30 inches long. At the thinnest it was as wide as her thigh, at the thickest, the base to the first medial ring, it was girthier than her leg, but slimmer than her waist. The quarter between the two medial rings was a perfect middle ground between the two, still, as Jenny shuffled her legs closed, was frightening. She clenched her brown eyes shut as his four large gray hands came down on her, two wrapping around her waist, the other two grabbing her shoulders. </p>
<p>She didn’t want to see how his cock twitched in interest, shooting a large glob of pre onto the stone she was on. Be unaware of how he was taking her off the stone, her arms hanging limp at her sides in exhaustion, his cock just shy of brushing up against her trembling thighs. She didn’t want to notice how his eyes narrowed as he aimed himself, how she was wet from his previous loads, and how he was slick enough to press the giant tip in, nudging her opening to impale her. The Machamp, on the other hand, desired all that and more. He knows first, before he is able to breed her, he needs to actually get inside. To do this, he pops the tip in, his cock barely able to move inside the intense tightness of her hole. His hands on her hips and shoulders, holding her body parallel to his beasley cock, helped him forcefully pull her onto him, a deep sigh of satisfaction.</p>
<p>He stood there, the twitching purple tip pressing insistantly at her cervix, eyes closed in pleasure until the ach in his balls became too much, and he had to push deeper, truly fuck her into oblivian. His grip strengthened as he tugged her into his hips, his cock bending slightly before popping past her cervix, ramming against her pink walls and resting heavily inside. He only had half of his cock in, but it was enough for him to get into the position he really wanted, pulling the Officer up to press her back against his broad chest, her beach ball sized breasts jiggling with each movement. He was able to yank her down further, her hugging lips pressing against his first medial ring, her body not wanting to accept it inside. Fangs glinted in the dappled light as he grinned, hands on her shoulders moving to her legs, bending them towards him until Jenny was practically folded in two, looping his arms around her legs so they wouldn’t move, hands resting on either side of her face. </p>
<p>Now in a full nelson position, the Machamp went back to his original goal, to hilt inside and pump her full of his virile cum. He pulled his hips back, muscles tensing excitement as he rammed upwards, steadily driving more and more in until her body gave in and his medial slid inside. The Cop yelped at the sensation, almond eyes snapping open in alarm while she looked downwards, gasping as she took in just how distorted the cock made her body. Usually when she looked down she saw nothing but her way two big tits, obscuring anything that was beneath her but nothing could ever have prepared her for what she saw. Her stomach bulged forward in a deforming way, even past the ridge of her breasts, the outline very much clear, the twitching veins and throbbing of the cock noticeable through her abdomen. With her long legs out of the way, she had nothing to limit the width able to slide in, her body being practically skewered on his enormous meat, the heat of it warming her own body. She could feel how his muscles rippled behind her as he crammed himself deeper and deeper, grunts of effort and hot breath washing over her neck, filling her ears. </p>
<p>The original thief, Jessie, curled up on the rock abandoned. She was thrilled that her plan worked, the idea of acting like she fainted coming from her previous experience with the horny Ditto, but was unable to escape as she wanted. Her long, slim and hairless legs were still like jello, not listening to her at all. Once the pokemon started to pay more attention to the Officer, Jessie had the time to shuffle herself into a more comfortable position, the red marks littering her body stinging, her muscles sore. With one arm wrapped around her torso, and the other under her head like a pillow, knees tucked under her giant plushy breasts, Jessie watched the action with her front row seat. Cum lazily oozed out of her used hole as the pokemon steadily fed more and more of his monstrous member into her enemy, powerful muscles tensed as they worked hard, the Cop’s body so tight that he had to hold her still with all four hands to drive himself in. Matted magenta hair splayed out on the flat stone around Jessie’s head like a twisted halo, a demon watching the enemy of her enemy start to yank out to ram back in. </p>
<p>Jenny shut her eyes in pain, the wild rocking of her body, the tight hold of his gray hands, the sheer and ridiculous size of his meat pole carving room inside her overwhelming her senses, her body being used just for his pleasure. Large boobs bounced crazily about, hitting Jenny in the face and slapping against each other, a cocktail of sweat, saliva and drying cum slickening them up, allowing them to make a wet slap noise with each meeting. His cock stuffed her full, her body only just being able to stretch wide enough to accept his second medial ring, bringing immense pleasure to the powerful pokemon. His purple veins throbbed angrily against her insides, Jenny able to feel his heartbeat through them, how it pushed against her full to the brim insides, indenting them.</p>
<p>His grip on her waist helped him lift her up and down, maximizing the position to the fullest potential, really plunging impossibly deep inside over and over, the bulge of his flaring tip residing between the canyon of her breasts. His pace sped up as her body was forced to grow more accustomed to his gigantic dick, his medial rings slipping in and out, his smashing into her jiggling bottom with enough force to leave red marks, huge leathery balls lurching with the movement. His hips flexed back and forth, Jenny bouncing on them as he pounded into her like a feral beast with only one goal in his mind, his twitching tip flaring out, swelling even thicker than the incredible girth of the rest of his cock.</p>
<p>Jessie watched as his rutting hips sped up while the outline in her enemy’s stomach pulsing larger, his tri-toed feet digging into the ground so he could use all his muscles to drive himself in impossibly deep. Jenny’s face, flushed pink with her eyes shut tight and her mouth in a ring as grunts and groans poured out, kept on being obscured by her massive breasts, the pumpkin globes waving to and fro. Jessie’s face crinkled in disgust as she saw him force into her one last time, able to watch how his cock bloated like a hose with his first glob of seed ready to erupt inside. The Machamp felt his orgasm building up and his whole body started to spasm in anticipation of yet another record breaking display of male virility. He grasped her tits with two of his hands with as much force as he dared without breaking her, making her gigantic mounds squash against each other and out, pressing her back against his chest while simultaneously pulling her ass towards his crotch. “NOOO! You are too rough! Stop squeezing my breasts so hard.” Jenny tried to beg but was interrupted by the Machamp thrusting his whole lower body into hers like it was the last thing he would ever do. “You are…. AHHHH!” The Officer’s body was still bent in two, her toes twitching and her arms hanging on either side, body being hugged close with his four hands as he released inside with the power of a fire hose. She watched hypnotized as a large bulge would form at the outline of his massive tip, before being dragged down to rest heavy, gravity playing a role in his climax. The Machamp himself was moaning and panting, his eyes closed and tan lips open in pure orgasmic bliss as he finally pumped into the tight hole, bloating it with his load.</p>
<p>Her stomach swelled larger and larger, Jessie noting how the Cop looked nearly pregnant before it started to taper off, none of it able to escape due to the enormity of his girth, completely plugging the smaller woman. Hot breath fogged on her damp skin, clammy sweat coating her exhausted form, drops of stray saliva escaping her open mouth as she yelled in pain with no distinguishable words. His hips jerked as he milked himself dry, the Machamps giant black balls minorly shrinking with his load. He stood still far after he was done filling her to the brim, Jenny nearly passed out at the treatment, but faint hope flowered inside her mind as she noticed a very important detail. A very huge, very prominent detail. She managed to open her hazel eyes and look around, blinking rapidly as if to wake herself from a particularly bad dream. She glanced past the disgusted look on the thief as she felt the monstrous member within her soften. She nearly whooped for joy, until Jenny realized she should be holding still, any amount of movement could start him back up. </p>
<p>His muscle bound gray arms let go of her legs, un-sandwiching her body as her legs fell down, spread apart by his sheer girth alone. He started to pull her off gingerly, his cock swollen and oversensitive. The look of repulsion on the magenta haired woman turned to one of shock as Jenny’s feet touched the ground, her shoes stopping her from noticing at first how squishy and round the forest floor was. It took a few seconds longer than it usually would for Jenny to realize what she was her feet were resting on, and immediately when she reached the conclusion, she pulled them off, her pupils shrinking in surprise, a gasp leaving her mouth as the first medial ring popped out of her. What she foolishly thought was the forest floor was actually his massive black balls, thick and leathery, and horrifyingly still fill of virile seed. </p>
<p>Her arms moved behind her back to push herself away from his broad powerful chest, the second medial ring slipping out of her, leaving only half of his enormous cock resting inside. Jessie could see how the flared tip moved south, his amazing load unable to hide it, her appall growing as she registered what was going to happen. If her guess was right, his head would be too bulbous and large, like a flared out battering ram, that he wouldn’t be able to slide out right away. At this point, if Jessie was a better person, she would have shouted “freeze! Don’t move! Let it go down before you pull out!” or perhaps she would signal more discreetly to the Officer, use her small knowledge on hand signals to tell her to slow him down, stop encouraging his removal. But Jenny is not only not a good person, her morals are sure to prove that, but also a person with a deep dislike for the police. Therefore, as her blue eyes shifted from revulsion to excitement, she did nothing but watch the incoming drama. </p>
<p>Had Jenny not been the most fucked out person in the Prasinium forest, she would have come to the same conclusion. But she had just been ploughed to oblivion, her body sore and aching, red marks in the shape of his strong hands littering her body, parts not pink covered in a mix of cum, spit and sweat. So Jenny did not think to pause, to consider his gigantic flare, and merely pushed herself off harder, doing everything she can to un-skewer herself. When the tip finally reached her entrance, resting contently inside, the problem arose. He pulled her away from him, tugging himself out, Jenny helping in any way possible, blind to the reality of the situation, which was the repeated clenching of her muscles, the squeeze of her folds, all the incoming stimulation was making his once softening cock perk up. It filled and swelled as the pokemon turned to the left, Jenny blinking in confusion as she now faced a particularly thick tree trunk. </p>
<p>It dawned on her what the pokemon might be telling her, Jenny naively wrapping her arms around the trunk, expecting him to pull himself out using both of their strengths. Instead, to the watching thiefs amusement, he slammed his hips forward, plunging back in. The surprise coating the Officer’s face made Jessie laugh at her misfortune, loud and full, it filled her ears while the Machamp filled her pussy. He pressed her against the tree more and more as he fed himself back inside, none of his load able to leak out. His purple veins throbbed and his cock pulsed, growing to an impressive 32 inches long, the medial rings slipping inside her pussy with more ease than the first time, her body semi-used to his gigantic size. Her breasts squished out on either side of her body, still jiggling with his rocking hips despite being pressed harshly against the wall. She could feel how his cock twitched more than previous times, obvious that he wouldn’t last as long.</p>
<p>From Jessie’s view, curled up on her side in a relaxed and lousy imitation of a fetal position, she could see how he pressed up against her with each hammering of his hips, see how his balls swung back to only smack the quivering thighs of the Officer. She watched as her stomach sloshed with his load and how the outline of his cock moved up and down, and up and down, over and over in Jenny’s abdomen. Jenny had long since let go of the tree, only the pokemon’s hold on her shoulders keeping her up off the ground, the Machamp using gravity to help fully spear her on his gigantic cock. His ploughing increased as his ruby eyes closed in pleasure, hands coming to grab her hips to pull her deeper, to hilt himself in with each thrust and grind into her, pushing her up on the tree. </p>
<p>The Machamp knew he wouldn’t last long, and changed their position again, quickly twisting Jenny, who yelped in surprise, so she was facing him, not stopping his punishing pace. He turned away from the tree, cupping his hands to hold her up by the lower back, his second pair coming to fondle her pumpkin sized breasts. His face lit up in delight as he took in the sight of his outline within her, how it plunged impossibly deep and could nearly be seen between the canyon of her tits, which jiggled and bounced wildly with each meet of their hips. He interlocked his fingers under her, her skin slick with sweat, making it slippery. A low grumble escaped his tan lips as he felt his balls tighten, his orgasm on the way as he rocked their hips together, speeding up and smashing into her with loud, punishing slapping noises. Jessie looked upon the scene with glee, believing that the Cop, who in this situation represented all the Officer Jennys, was finally getting retribution for all the actions against Jessie, for all the damage and difficulties she had caused her. </p>
<p>Her enjoyment only grew as she felt her legs stop tingle and her strength return to her, as well as witness the 7 foot tall powerful Machamp lean down to kiss the woman he was using almost as a living fleshlight, his hands pulling and tugging and squishing her malleable breasts. Nothing about his treatment was kind, it was all wild and crazy, endlessly demanding more and more, until her body clenched around his 32 inch battering ram in just the right way, and he slammed into her fully. His hips jerked as his cock got ready to fire, his balls swinging back and forth between his legs, clenching as he exploded inside. He took his face away from hers, threw back his head and moaned. Jenny would have screamed if she could, but her throat was too sore, and her body too exhausted to do anything more than whimper as his cum poured into her, gallon upon gallon of the sticky virile stuff. She quickly bloated larger, looking beyond pregnant with one.</p>
<p>Jessie pushed herself up, her bare breasts shuddering with her movements, and got off the large, flat stone rock and slunk away, leaving the Officer to her fate, her stomach steadily expanding as his large leathery balls shrunk, flooding her past full, his impressive girth stopping any from leaking out. This was his longest climax yet, going on for minutes as he pumped into her, his body nearly shaking in pleasure, wave after wave of orgasmic bliss washing over him. He had watched through narrowed-in-pleasure eyes as the woman swelled from looking pregnant to pregnant with twins, and even beyond that, the overwhelming need to breed finally being subdued as he milked the last of his load into the much smaller woman. She was practically limp in his grip, her arms hanging to her sides, her body so full of his thick seed that he couldn’t see the huge lump formed by his monstrous cock, Jenny looking as if pregnant with triplets. The Machamp went over to the flat stone and put her down, grip changing from the small of her back to her thighs as he pulled out of her, his cock shrinking as it softened, the aching of his balls finally gone. </p>
<p>Jessie watched from the sidelines, narrowed blue eyes tracking his removal, fully seeing how large his throbbing veins were, nearly two fingers wide, a deep purple contrasting with the near black charcoal of his cock. There was a sucking noise as he popped his first medial ring out, the Officer’s lips tightly hugging it as he slipped his cock out more, the colour of it lighter than the first section, an dark ash colour, with more pulsing veins spidered all over. The second medial ring slid out without difficulty, the last half of his cock thinner than the very first, allowing him to more easily pull it out, her folds massaging it as it left. His thumbs pressed into the malleable skin of her thighs as it reached time for his swollen head to leave. Jessie, hidden behind some trunks in the forest, was able to spy on them, aqua eyes taking in the sight of the scene. </p>
<p>The Machamp was able to pull himself free, his cock too over sensitive to rise again, and already softened enough to be tugged out without too much difficulty, he looked down at his work and smirked before sauntering off. His balls were much smaller, his cock shrinking more as his body glowed, Jessie unable to see what he did next as he disappeared into the trees, likely to get food or rest. Despite the illogical nature of her thoughts, Jessie couldn’t help but feel it was unfair that the pokemon focused so much on Officer Jenny. What made her so special? She was basically a clone, there was a whole army of Jennys out there! Does the sex crazed Ditto find more value in a cookie cutter pussy than in her completely one-of-a-kind unique body? She rolled her eyes, trying to act cool to calm herself, but her long time anger at the Cops just grew as she thought of the injustice of it all. </p>
<p>She scoffed and turned away, nude body sticking out from her forest environment. She knew that she wanted revenge, both on Jenny and the Ditto, and the whole world! And with this burning desire for revenge, an idea started to hatch in her malevolent brain. No one treated her like those two had and got away with it. But first, she had to find her camp, get clothes, and set out on a journey to get everything she needed to bring her plan to life, leaving Jenny on the rock, fucked into a comatose like state, cum pouring out of her gaping hole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, yes, a 14k pokemon smut fic. Very impressive, isn't it?</p>
<p>Also, I have an announcement! There is a multi-chapter fic focusing on a dude with some ditto genes in the making!</p>
<p>LINK: https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Hydrathos/profile</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>